Substitute Stan
by Labyrinth1n3
Summary: Kenny comes up with a plan to get his two best friends together, but it's not that easy. Mainly Style but, there's Ksquared in it as well. It's my first SP Fic so it's a typical StanKyle love story.
1. Chapter 1: Velocity

I haven't written in a while but here we go.

Chapter One: Velocity (KPOV) 

"So what"

I raised my head to confirm the unexpected response that I just heard from Kenny's mouth.

"So what dude?" He repeated as he ate a handful of Cheezy Poofs from the bag on the coffee table. I put my head down again. "I have plenty of gay friends; it makes no difference if you're gay too." Kenny added as he reached for the remote to turn off the TV.

He walked towards me and looked at my forlorn face which was presently staring at the floor. "Actually," he lifted my chin so that we made eye contact, "Its kinda exciting knowing my childhood friend is joining the club…"

I jokingly slapped his hand out of the way, "Make up your mind Kenny," I held back some tears, "I thought you were Bi, or at least that's what you told me last week." I commented as I sat upright on the recliner that I was slouching on. Kenny basically fucked everything that moved, his excuse?

"Pshh, I'd rather screw a hot guy than a butt ugly woman." Kenny stood up from his kneeling position and grabbed his coke. "But I must say," he mumbled as he slammed his drink back onto the table and sauntered back to me with an unsatisfied look of pure intensified lust, "You would make an excellent addition to my long list of boyfriends." Kenny fell on top of me.

"Agh!" I yelled as the chair reclined in reaction to the sudden increase of weight. His blonde hair tickled my cheeks. "Thanks Kenny, but knowing how many people **you've **fucked…" I kicked him off me. "Harsh," he blurted as he toppled over the arm rest.

I fixed the chair and helped him up, "And anyway," he stood upright, "I have my eyes set on someone else right now."

Kenny looked at me suspiciously, "Oh really? I didn't know you knew any of the fags here…" he walked back to the couch he was previously sitting on.

I sat back down as well, "I actually don't know many gay people here," I took a sip of his coke, "The guy I'm after, well, I think he's straight."

Kenny nodded, took his coke away from me, and then sighed, "It happens," he sipped his coke again, "But the fun part is making him fall for you." He then sighed loudly, "It's rough, but it can work out." He glanced over my way, I was looking pretty upset. "Ok, who is it?"

I stood up and walked toward the door, "I'll see you later Kenny."

Kenny almost spit out his coke, "Hey! My 'coming out of the closet' sessions aren't free! You have to tell me who the guy is! Or at least give me 10 bucks!" He yelled out of door still standing on his doorsteps. I was already in front of his house about to walk across the street. "I'll pay you back later." I yelled back as I wrapped my scarf around my neck.

"Whatever," I could still faintly hear Kenny, "Just don't beat yourself up too bad, ok?"

"Thanks Kenny, I won't."

"Bye Kyle!"


	2. Chapter 2: Live in Soul

Chapter Two: Live in Soul (KPOV) 

When I finally got home I managed to take off my scarf and breathe a sigh of relief, "Hi Ike." I walked past my little brother who was playing some random video game. "Hey Kyle, Mom and Dad are out, they left you dinner on the table." He called out to me as I turned on the kitchen light and eyed the cold meal on the table, "Thanks Ike, I'm not that hungry. I might eat it tomorrow."

I walked upstairs to my room and fell on my bed. The phone rings. I sluggishly roll over to the other side of my bed and grope around for the phone, there it is.

"Hello?" I grumble as I glance over at my clock. 11:37 pm. I bet it's… "Oh hi Stan, What's up?"

"Dude where were you all day? I tried to call you this afternoon but your mom said you were out, do anything interesting?" Stan inquired as I laid upright staring at my ceiling.

"Not really, I went and saw Kenny today; I haven't talked to him in a while." I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Oh yeah," Stan stated, "I really haven't either, is he still gay?"

"No he's Bi," I corrected him, "And I'm ok with that," I started to stutter, "A… Are you?" _If Stan doesn't approve of Kenny being Bi, how will he ever handle…_

"Oh yeah," he declared, "I'm not a homophobe, what does Kenny say again… 'I'd rather do a hot guy than a butt ugly woman'? I can understand his theory."

_Thank God. _I shake off my relief and laugh sarcastically, "Well that is his excuse. I think he's just a horny bastard."

"I agree, but Kenny does get a lot of action. I sometimes envy that guy." Stan joked around.

I couldn't resist. "What, you want to get laid by a bunch of guys too?" I asked him mockingly. _I wouldn't mind._

"Psh, Kyle you know what I mean." Stan defended himself.

I continued fooling around, I lisped, "I dunno sweet pea, you're still pretty super to me…" We laughed.

He continued, "Oh you silly goose…" We laughed harder.

"All right, I'll stop," I gave in. "I'm getting tired; I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Yeah dude, keep it real"

"Bye Stan"

"Night Kyle"

I secretly swore to myself to never to say the word 'super' ever again. I started to doze off, "Well at least I know he's not a homophobe; I never really thought he was anyway. It's not like Stan to just stop being my friend just because I'm…"

_Oh Stan please don't leave me. _


	3. Chapter 3: Stray Heart

Chapter Three: Stray Heart (KPOV) 

The next morning I woke up in a cold sweat. I examined my surroundings and discovered that I fell asleep with my clothes on. "Shit" I hopped out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, I was a mess.

After changing my clothes and brushing my teeth I walked downstairs to find my brother making some waffles, "Throw another two in the toaster," I told him. He reluctantly fetched another two.

I sat down at the table, "So what time did mom and dad get home?" I asked him while rubbing my head, trying to wake up.

Ike sighed and responded, "I don't know, late? I was too busy to notice…"

I nodded, "What time is it now?"

Ike looked at the oven, "12:00, why?"

I got up and grabbed the waffles that Ike prepared for me, "I'm going out to hang with Stan today," I walked into the next room and sat on the couch. I was calmly eating my waffles when… KNOCK!

I glance at my door, who the hell could it be? I put my waffles on the side table and walked towards the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Kenny, open up."

Confused, I opened the door for him, "Dude what's going on?" Kenny barged in and hugged me. "Hey sweetheart!" he latched himself on me. Gasping for air I managed to pry him off me "What the fuck man?" I ask as he falls onto the floor. In the meantime Ike is calmly eating his waffles in the kitchen.

"Dude! You missed the best party last night! You shouldn't have left!" he gets up and leads me to me couch. "I would have totally taken you and introduced you to EVERYONE" he laughed as I tried to calm him down.

"Kenny shut up!" I whispered and leaned over to him, "Ike's in the next room and my parents are still asleep."

"All right, All right," Kenny lightened up and took my waffles from the side table and started to eat them, "So, are you interested in another party that's happening this afternoon?"

I grunted, "Damn it Kenny I wanted those, and I already have plans. Stan and I are getting together." I watched him devour my precious waffles.

Kenny sneered at me, "Dude, I haven't eaten anything decent in days," He gulped down the milk I brought with it, "And hey, you can bring Stan. It's not a gay party, there will be girls there."

I rolled my eyes, "Kenny, he doesn't know about my, hmm" I snatched the milk away from him and started to drink it.

Kenny grabbed it back and said, "So, he doesn't have to know."

I slouched into my couch and sighed, "That's not the point…" I eyed him eating the rest of my waffles. _I really don't want to get Stan involved just ye…_

"Then what IS the point?" Kenny placed the finished plate on the side table, breaking my train of thought.

I looked at the door, wanting to get out of here. "Let's go somewhere, ok?" I suggested. I wouldn't feel very comfortable talking about my sexuality in my house. My mom could be like spying on me or something.

Kenny got up and walked toward the door, "Cool dude let's go." He opened the door, it was really cold out.

"Ok, wait. I need to get my scarf." I went towards the banister where my scarf was.

"You wear a scarf?" Kenny eyed me weirdly.

"Yeah, it's cold!" I defended myself.

Kenny still was eyeing me strangely.

"Oh whatever,"


	4. Chapter 4: Wave Shock

Chapter Four: Wave Shock (KPOV) 

"So you don't want Stan to know you're gay because he's your best friend and you think he'll dump you." Kenny summarized our conversation as he walked into a snow embankment and started to make a snow angel.

"Basically," I responded as I watched him act like a 5 year old. "And also, I might…"

"You might what?" Kenny interrupted me and stopped acting like an idiot.

I started to stutter, "I, um, it's really nothing." I started to walk away from him.

"Oh no you don't!" Kenny pounced on me and we both fell into the snow. I tried to get up but it was useless.

"Kenny just stop it ok?" I cried out as I fell limp from underneath him. I gasped as he rolled me over and pinned me down. I could feel his hot breath as he gave it to me straight.

"You have the hots for Stan don't you?" he bluntly stated as he stared me down waiting for a response. I didn't give him one.

Kenny shut his eyes, "Dude how long have you kept this bottled in?" he opened them again in a look of mixed confusion and shock. He rolled over so that we both were facing the sky.

I eventually sat up, "I really don't know Kenny," I felt like crying, "It's just that now that Stan and I have been best friends for almost twenty years it's like… he's always been there." I looked at the sky.

"He was always there when I needed him. Whenever I was depressed or angry, he was there. And even when we were having the best of times, he was there with me. I can't remember a time when he **wasn't** there with me." I looked at the snow. Then I saw Kenny look at me.

"Go on," he nudged.

"And now, I realize that no girl or guy that I will ever meet could ever compete with the relationship that I have with him. I don't think anyone would ever care for me as much as he does. And I don't think I'll ever meet someone that I will care for as much as I care for him." I tried to hold back my tears.

Kenny sat up and hugged me, "That's completely understandable Kyle. Even Cartman and I have always noticed how you guys always seem to pair off and leave us out all the time."

I sniffled, "Yeah, sorry about that." I quickly apologized for the past. "But now, I really just want to find out if Stan feels the same way about me. Like if I got into a serious relationship with someone, would he get jealous? God knows I would." Kenny removed himself from me and offered to help me up.

"Come on, it's getting cold out here, let's go into a coffee shop and talk this over some more." I steadily arose and regained my composure.

"Thanks Ken, I'll pay for it. I owe you from last night anyway." I got my wallet out to see if I had enough.

"Thanks man," Kenny patted me on the back, "I'm broke as hell anyway".

I rolled my eyes, "Kenny, you wouldn't be so broke if you didn't keep spending your money on porn."

"Screw you!" he punched my side.

I elbowed him, "Just keep walking…"


	5. Chapter 5: Winding Road

Chapter Five: Winding Road (KPOV) 

There weren't that many coffee shops in South Park, but we could always count on Tweek's parents place to get some good coffee. We walked into their store and sought out the farthest pair of seats from the crowd. With our mocha latte's, Kenny and I started to discuss how I can overcome my current situation.

"So what if you do get into a relationship, and then find out he's totally jealous." Kenny asked as he stirred his whipped cream inside his mug.

"I dunno, leap for joy?" I sarcastically replied as I took a sip. "But the odds of that are like nil. I just think Stan would be happy for me, that's all." I lay my mug on the coaster.

"We could find out," Kenny commented as he gulped down a good portion of his coffee.

"Kenny," I shook my head, "Get real, how in the world am I going to get some random person to like me so that we could see if it gets Stan jealous. It'll never work out, and it's mean!" I shouted across the table.

Kenny sipped at his mug again, "I know a guy that would totally go out on a limb for you."

I sighed bitterly, "Oh yeah? Who…"

Kenny laughed a bit, "Well," leaning across the table, and out of nowhere, Kenny gently kissed me on my cheek and whispered, "I would."

Bewilderment.

He then started to play with my hair, twirling my red curls with his finger. He eventually said, "I never had a real relationship before, something tells me that this would be the closest I would ever get to one. I'm not that committed, which is good for you since you basically would only use me for a short while." He continued to play with my hair. I was speechless.

He grew impatient. "Kyle it would work out for both of us. Most importantly, it would determine Stan's true emotions for you. Secondly," He sprung the curl that he was playing with, "It would sure be a lot of fun!" he laughed.

All I could mutter was, "Dude that's not right," but then Kenny grew upset. "I'm just trying to help you! If you have any better ideas that wouldn't totally make you look desperate in front of him, please tell me." He stared me down.

Kenny spoke again, "I can tell you right now that any plan you might come up with will make you look really gay anyway."

Kenny was right. If I did go with this plan, all I would have to do is pray for any kind of response from Stan that would tell me that he's jealous. If so, he would have to admit to me that he's gay, and then I would rejoice. Very much so.

I sighed a deep and regretting sigh, "All right Kenny. I trust you. But I'm only going out with you until Stan shows me the sign."

Kenny smiled frantically, "All right Kylie," he cupped my hand at the table, "Let's go make Stan jealous."

"Kenny, do not call me 'Kylie' ever again"  
"All right sugar plum."

_This is going to be a long couple of days. _


	6. Chapter 6: Shady Scheme

Chapter Six: Shady Scheme (SPOV) 

A typical Thursday morning, or wait a minute. I glanced over at my wall clock, 4:00 pm. Afternoon, my bad.

_Man I overslept, _I slopped out of bed and went to wash up. All I can remember is staying up late talking to Kyle. We're supposed to see each other today, I should call him. I spit out my toothpaste in the sink. I wonder what he's up to today.

I slowly walk downstairs, I'm hungry. I walk into the kitchen and grab the box of cereal of my liking, get out a bowl…

"We're out of milk, Turd." Shelly points out as she munches down her sandwich.

Damn, "Oh, ok" I grumble as I head toward the fridge. I had a sandwich yesterday, I really wanted cereal.

"Why don't you go get some milk, stupid?" Shelly barked at me as I close the fridge.

"Because I just fucking woke up, why don't **you **get some milk." I sat down and prepared my sandwich.

"Hey, language." I didn't know my dad was in the next room watching TV.

"Sorry," I shout. My sandwich is done.

"Stan at some point today I do want you to go out and get some groceries." My dad changes the channel.

I moan, "Ugh, Dad! I was supposed to see Kyle today! Why doesn't Shelly go out?"

She slams her glass on the table, "I did it last time you lazy piece of shit!"

"Hey!" My dad yells out.

"Whatever," I leave my unfinished sandwich on the kitchen table and walk upstairs to get dressed.

"Hey where are you going?" My dad asks as he turns off the TV.

I walk into my room, "I'm going to go shopping now, get it over with. Do we have a list?" I inquire.

My dad looks on the kitchen desk, "Yeah it's on the desk, thanks for doing this." He pauses. "Well, I'm on my way to work." He grabs his coat and heads for the door.

"Bye dad" I grab my shoes, walk downstairs.

Grabbing the list on the desk, I walk past Shelly and kick her chair. "HEY! Get over here! I'll kick your puny ASS!" she gets up out of her chair and bolts towards me.

I grab my coat and make a run for it out of the door.

"You piece of shit get back here!" She yells out from the door, I'm already walking past my neighbor's house laughing my ass off.

I stroll down the street, kicking some snow out of my way. The grocery store is only a couple of blocks away from my house. It's really cold outside for some reason, usually around this time it gets a bit warmer. "Oh well," I say to myself. "It's only a quick trip."

I was about half way to the grocery store when something caught my eye. On the opposite side of the street I see two familiar faces laughing and carrying on, Kyle and Kenny.

"Hey!" I yelled out to them. They look over, shocked.

"What's up?" I yell out. They don't respond that quickly.

Kenny yells out first, "We went out for coffee! What are you doing?" Kyle still doesn't seem that pleased to see me for some reason.

"My parents are making me get some groceries." I look both ways and cross the street toward them. Kyle blankly stares at me.

"What's up Kyle, you're awfully quiet." I ask him as he looks at Kenny and then at me.

"Oh," he utters, "I'm still waking up, the caffeine hasn't kicked in yet"

(KPOV)

Talk about the weirdest coincidences. Here I am walking back from the coffee shop with Kenny where we just talked about this whole plan and he shows up. Kenny obviously senses that I'm nervous as hell.

"That's cool man," Stan responds, "So what time do you want to get together today?" Stan asks me.

I'm still a little out of it, "Oh! Yeah," My brain isn't helping very much.

"Actually," Kenny mentions before I could respond, "Kyle and I," he puts his arm around me. _Here we go. _I shudder.

"Kyle and I were going to go to a party around 8:00 that lasts until tomorrow morning. It's over at Clyde's so there will be like a pool and **plenty **of booze." Kenny still hasn't let go of me.

Stan awkwardly eyes us both, "Uh sure, that sounds fun." He replies. I can tell he's a bit weirded out. Wh_y did I ever agree to this _

"Sweet!" Kenny praises as he grabs my hand and pulls me away from Stan. "Meet us at Clyde's around 8:00 ok?" _I'm starting to feel sick. _

I managed to say, "Bye Stan, see you at the party."

"Bye," I could hear Stan off in the distance.

(SPOV)

The ice was beginning to melt a bit as I just stood there utterly confused about the encounter I just endured.

_Dude what the fuck was that_

I watched Kenny and Kyle rush off to God knows where.

_Why is Kyle letting Kenny hit on him all of a sudden? He usually hates it when he does that sort of shit. _

"I'm over analyzing this." I walk away and look over the grocery list in my hand.


	7. Chapter 7: Ground Zero

Chapter Seven: Ground Zero (KPOV) 

"I want out." I rush into Kenny's house. Nobody's home.

Kenny rushed in after me, "Dude what are you talking about! We're making excellent progress! Did you see his reaction when I put my arm over you and whisked you off? That was perfect!" I sat down on the recliner.

"Kenny his reaction was disgust! It wasn't jealousy! This is all backfiring." I put my head in my hands.

Kenny went into the kitchen, "You won't know until we totally go for it. I have a feeling if you consistently hang out with me at this party; he's going to get a little steamed." He grabs two beers.

"Yeah! Steamed that I'm ignoring him and I'm letting you hit on me!" I yell back.

"Isn't that what we want?" Kenny sits down on the sofa and hands me a beer.

I open the can, "It doesn't feel right." I drink a bit. "Like what if he totally abandons me and never wants to speak to me ever again?"

Kenny chokes on his beer a bit, "For what?" He stops coughing, "For being gay? If he ends up being an ass about it, **I** wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. He's your best friend; he should respect your choices." He drinks some more.

"So what are we going to do at the party? Make out and dry hump every chance we get?" I ask him, scared out of my mind for a response

Kenny puts down his beer, "No No, we're just going to tastefully flirt with each other so he gets a sense of jealousy." He gets up and walks toward me.

"And don't worry," he kisses my head, "I'll be doing most of the work. I want Stan to feel as if I stole you from him."

I blankly stare at the wall.

Kenny turns around and heads for the sofa, "And I get a feeling he will definitely notice the lack of Kyle around him."

I slouch further into my recliner, "All right, if you say so."

Kenny looks toward me, "Dude I know this is tough for you, that's why I'm making every effort to make sure this will work out."

My eyes widen, I look at Kenny. "Kenny I can't thank you enough for caring about me this much." I walk over to the sofa.

"It's no problem man." He motions to me to sit down. "You're one of my best friends, and I'll make sure that everything ends up ok."

I sit down next to him. "I just can't help but feeling guilty for everything. I mean for doing this to Stan, and doing this to you as well."

Kenny grunts, "Kyle, Listen. You aren't doing anything to me, I know for a fact that you are one of the most moral people I know. You have a great heart." He finished off his beer.

"I've dated a lot of guys that didn't. I know your intentions. This is going to be fun for me." He slaps my back.

"Cheer up man, and here." He gets up.

"Come up to my room, we'll get you dressed pretty for the party."

I ground myself into the sofa, "Oh no. You are **not **dressing me up." I get up to walk towards the door.

"I'm just kidding luv," Kenny laughs it off, "Meet me back here and we'll drive together to the party."

"Ok Kenny," I open the door.

"Love you Kyle," He mocks.

I roll my eyes, "Love you too Kenny." I play along.


	8. Chapter 8: Song and Song

Chapter Eight: Song and Song (SPOV) 

"Relax," I say to myself as I lay the groceries down on the table. "It's no big deal."

I couldn't help but thinking through all of the possibilities of the occurrence that happened this afternoon. Is Kenny trying to be an ass again? Is Kyle trying to ignore me? Is he mad at me? How come he's hanging out with Kenny right now and not me? Am I not good enough for him? Did I do something to piss him off? Kyle didn't seem mad, is he trying to hide it?

Are Kenny and Kyle going out?

"Oh come on!" I say out loud to myself, "I'm becoming hysterical." I start to walk upstairs.

"Relax," I tell myself again, "I'll see him in about an hour or so, maybe this was all just a joke." _Maybe it wasn't. _

I slammed my door. "Argh! Stan! Stop it!" I yell to myself again. "It's not like they were making out and holding hands." I look in my closet for an outfit to wear to the party. I was looking through my long sleeves shirts when I came across the Broncos sweatshirt that Kyle gave me for my birthday. It was a pretty chilly day, so I threw the sweatshirt on my bed along with a pair of jeans.

I looked on my bed and took the sweatshirt from it, "Kyle gave me this sweatshirt for my birthday, and I gave him one that looked almost like it for his birthday as well." I threw on my sweatshirt and started to watch some TV. But I couldn't stop thinking about today's events.

I look at my sweatshirt, "What the hell is going on?"

(KPOV)

After a 5 block walk from Kenny's house, I arrive at my house to get ready for the party. I open the door and my brother is still playing video games. I walk upstairs.

"Ok Kyle," I open my door, my rooms a bit messy. "Kenny said that I should dress a bit sexy… but sexy in what retrospect?" I open my closet and look through my wardrobe for something 'sexy'.

I don't think I own anything 'sexy'.

But I continue to look, shirt after shirt, and nothing. I started to get into my long sleeve shirts when I noticed a particular sweatshirt that stuck out amongst the rest. My Broncos sweatshirt that Stan gave me for my birthday. It brought a reminiscent smile on my face. _I think I gave him one too, in a different color though. _

I shook my head, "I don't care what Kenny says, I'm going to wear this sweatshirt." I threw it over my current shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. My khakis looked good with it. I looked at my back and laughed at myself. "Bebe was right," I looked at my butt, "My ass is pretty nice."

I stopped myself, "God, I'm so gay."

I walked into the bathroom so that I could make my hair look a little more acceptable. I didn't look too bad; the sweatshirt actually looks really good on me. I blushed a bit, "Stan sure knows what looks good on me."

I walk out of the bathroom and grab my bag of snacks Kenny wanted me to bring in the kitchen. I was about halfway to the door when I heard my mother yell, "And where do you think **you're **going young man?" I pause in my tracks.

"Umm," I look towards my mom. She has her arms crossed and she's staring me down with her cold unforgiving eyes. "Kenny, Stan and I were going out. I might not be back for a while." She kept staring me down.

"Well Kyle you have seemed to forget that Ike has an indoor soccer game in about 15 minutes and you promised to take him!"

_Fuck. _"Well ok," I looked towards Ike, who was already dressed up, "Come on Ike, get into my car." I picked up my cell phone and started walking towards the door.

I closed the front door and speed dialed Kenny, "Who are you calling?" Ike asked me. We both got in my car.

"Kenny," I responded.

"Is Stan going?" he asked me. _Great, even Ike knows Stan and I are inseparatable. _

"Yeah he's going."

I started the engine and Kenny picked up, "What's up Kyle?"

"Hey dude, I'm just calling to tell you that I need to drop off my little brother at his indoor soccer game. I'll be a bit late." I drove out of my driveway.

"Hey wait, the indoor soccer field is just past my house; just pick me up on your way." He suggested. I turned the corner towards Kenny's house.

"All right man, get ready I'm almost at your house." I turn onto his street.

"This isn't the way Kyle." Ike tells me.

"We're picking up Kenny, it's on the way." I told him. He sighed and sunk into his seat.

I arrived at Kenny's house and honked the horn. Two seconds later Kenny walks out and, I felt like shielding Ike's eyes. Kenny was wearing the tightest leather pants I have ever seen with a short sleeveless blue shirt. He threw on his light weight jacket which was, by the way, laced with purple cheetah prints on his way to my car. I couldn't help but thinking, _what kind of party are we going to?_

I snapped out of it and looked at Ike who was happily playing his hand held video game. I was relieved, he didn't even notice Kenny. The door opened.

"Hey Sexy," Kenny mentioned as he jumped into the backseat.

"Kenny, please," I tilted my head towards Ike.

"Oh, sorry." He whispered. He changed the subject. "You can take my road to the indoor soccer field; just follow the street down to the very end."

"Thanks," I was on my way.

This route was a lot faster actually, we were there in no time. I pulled over to the indoor soccer field, "Here Ike, good luck on your game." I handed him his water bottle.

"Thanks Kyle, Have fun." Ike slammed the car door and ran towards the indoor facility.

Ike's friends were right outside Kyle's car all waiting for him. They glanced at Kenny in the back seat who was currently rubbing Kyle's shoulder.

"Dude, you're brother is so gay." They all mention to Ike as they walked towards the door.

"I know."

They all walk inside.

(To be continued...)


	9. Chapter 9: The Deepest Brain

Chapter Nine: The Deepest Brain (SPOV) 

I park my car a couple blocks down from Clyde's house. Everybody knew where he lived; he was the only kid with an outdoor pool. As I stroll down the street I look at all the cars.

"Let's see," I eye some familiar cars, "Wendy is here, Bebe is here, Craig is here, Token is here, Tweek's here, Butters, Kenny..."

I look at Kenny's car.

"Kenny's here, is Kyle with him?" I look for Kyle's car. "Nope, I don't see Kyle's car." _He probably went with Kenny.  
_

I proceeded to walk towards Clyde's door when all of a sudden,

"AH MAN THAT'S SICK!" Craig flies out of the door laughing his ass off, some other people come out with him laughing as well.

I laugh, "Dude what just happened?" I help him gain his composure.

"Oh my God Stan, Terrance just took a shot of vodka with a goldfish in it and hurled everywhere!" he gasped for air as he managed to tell me what happened.

I was laughing hysterically along with everyone else. They all started to walk back inside: Terrance lying in the middle of the floor wiping up his own vomit, Random guys dry-humping girls in the middle of the room over, people throwing each other in the indoor pool, and Kenny feeling up Kyle in the corner of the room.

_What_

It was them all right, I look again. They obviously didn't notice me since they're pretty much going at it in front of everyone. But what?

_Kyle...what?_

I couldn't help but staring. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. My hunches were right! Kenny and Kyle. Wow.

"Shocked?" I heard a girl's voice from behind me.

I turned around, Wendy Testaburger. "Oh, hi Wendy," I walked over to the bar area. She followed.

"Haha, I caught you staring," She looked over herself, "I don't blame you." She grabbed a wine bottle and poured herself a drink. "They just showed up all touchy feely and nobody really asked, we were shocked." She took a sip, "Especially because we never thought Kyle would end up gay. With Kenny even!"

Overwhelmed.

Wendy looked at me and saw that I wasn't responsive, "What Stan?" I looked over, "Are you jealous or something?" she asked sarcastically.

I snapped out of it, "No No! Jesus..." I poured myself my own glass. "It's just... man. He's my best friend and I didn't even expect this." I kept watching them.

Wendy took another sip, "Yeah, we all said that since you two were always together, that it should have been you, not Kenny."

"Psh, get real Wendy," I kept watching them. I just couldn't believe it. There they were out in public, in front of everyone. In front of me. I kept watching, kept listening. Wendy left me and walked over to Bebe and the other girls.

I kept listening.

A couple girls walked up to Kenny and Kyle, one of them poked Kenny on the shoulder and said.

"What is this Kenny?" she was drunk as hell, she fell on Kenny's side causing Kyle to barge over. Kenny caught her.

"I..t.though I was your girlfriend!" She was laughing and the other girls were laughing as well. Kyle just watched.

Kenny laughed at it too, "Rebecca you slut, you know you're with Kevin." She laughed harder.

She stood up straight and let go of Kenny, "Yeah but... his ASS isn't as great as yours." She glanced over at Kyle.

"So Kyle's your new boytoy huh?" She walks over and corners Kyle. Kenny just watches, I'm fuming.

"You've gotten cuter," She plays with his hair, "too bad I didn't stick with you while I had the chance." The other girls walk over to him too.

"Uh yeah..." He tries to get out of her clutches.

One of Rebecca's friends glances at him, "You're that Jewish Kid that Cartman's always ragging on." she starts to laugh again.

She knocks Rebecca over and gets into Kyle's face, "So you're Jewish," She pushes her chest onto his and whispers, "Does that mean you're circumcised?" Her hand wanders, that's when I lost it.

"HEY!" I yell out at them, losing my temper.

Kenny whipped his head around, and loses the color in his face. He finally noticed my arrival. Kyle did too; he looks like his heart just stopped beating. My heart was beating 1000 times a second I was so angry. Kenny was the first to say anything.

"Stan!" he walks over to me. "How long have you been here?" He tries to sound happy, but I could hear he was worried. He walks closer to me and attempts to hug me but

"Get the **fuck **off me Kenny," I shove him into some other people standing around. It was at this point when more people came to realize the situation at hand.

Kenny started to get up off the ground, "What is this all about Kenny?" I yell at him as he looks straight at me. "I need an explanation! Why were you all over Kyle like that?" Everyone was quiet.

He closed his eyes and opened them with a look of seriousness that I have never seen in his eyes before, "You're too late Stan, Kyle's mine now."

Breathless.

"Yeah Stan... Kyle and I are together. We're lovers." He walks closer to me. Everyone in the entire house was listening at this point.

"Kyle and I are happy. You don't need to worry about it. We're okay with it." He got in my face, "Even if your not."

I quickly push him out of my way again and look at Kyle, who is collapsed in the floor with tears streaming down his face.

I try not to cry, "Is this true Kyle?" My voice cracks. "Have you always been like...this?" No response. I'm crying now. That's all the proof I need.

**"Fine then!"** I scream at him. **"Live your... fag life with Kenny! Catch a STD or two! SEE IF I CARE!"** I storm out the door. I don't look back.

(KPOV)

_What have I done _I look up and notice he's not there anymore. I panic and rush for the door. Kenny's behind me, he doesn't stop me. I can't stop crying.

I rush outside and look down the street, Stan's almost near his car. "WAIT!" I scream down the road. He stops.

I try to find the words I want to say, I find them rather quickly. I struggle to stand up, "I understand that you're mad," I breathe, "but I can't stop being who I am Stan." I'm bawling.

Stan isn't moving.

"You said over the phone that you weren't a homophobe." My legs give out from underneath me; I'm kneeling on the ground, "Why did you lie?"

He turns around. I can see his puffs of air in the cold, and the glow on his face from his tears. He puts his head down; "So that conversation _did_ mean something..." he wipes a tear off his cheek.

I lighten up.

He starts to walk back, "I'm not mad that you're gay Kyle. I apologize for saying those hateful things." He kneels in front of me. "I'm just shocked that's all. I never expected this from you. I never expected you to be...yeah"

Crushed.

He looks at my sweatshirt and starts to laugh a bit, "I can't believe that you wore that." I look at him and then at my sweatshirt.

"Oh yeah, I saw it and I wanted to wear it tonight." I look at the moon, "It's cold and I remembered that you gave it to me."

"Same," He said.

I look at his chest; he's wearing the one I gave him.

"Look," he says. I look towards his face. "How about we get together tomorrow and we talk this over. Just you and me. No Kenny."

I sniffed back some tears, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

He leans forwards and holds me. I stop breathing.

"I only want you to be happy Kyle," He closes his eyes.

"Even if it's with Kenny and not me."

(to be continued)


	10. Chapter 10: Heads or Tails

Chapter Ten: Heads or Tails (Kenny's POV) 

Everyone just stood blankly around the room. I half expected this to happen, something told me that Stan was somewhat protective of his dear Kyle. I guess when he saw those girls fool around with him after he saw me do the same thing, he snapped. I shrugged it off and walked towards the wine.

"So now what," Rebecca yelled out to me, "Are you just going to let Kyle run after Stan like that? After what he said about you two?" I chugged down the rest of my glass.

"Yup." I prepared myself another one, "It's none of my business. Stan and Kyle are best friends, I won't interfere." I drank some more.

"How do you know he isn't beating the shit out of him?" she asks. I almost spit out my drink. I rolled my eyes and glanced at her, "I extremely doubt the possibility of that happening. They're probably talking it over. Stan's probably going to drive him home." I walk over towards one of the chairs.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Whatever, he's _your_ boyfriend." She walks away.

"That's right." I finish my second glass, "He's MY boyfriend." I lay my head upright looking at the ceiling and allowed the alcohol to take me over. "He's MY fucking boyfriend." I thought to myself, _Kyle don't take it too fast. Stan might not be ready to admit that he loves you yet. _

I pull my head straight again, "But when he does...we are totally having a threesome..." I said to myself. I eyed more booze to my right. I stumble over and pour myself another glass.

(SPOV)

Kyle gets into my car and I slam my door shut. I start the engine and we're off. He's not moving much, I guess he's still kind of upset. I try to break the awkwardness.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I ask as I turn off of Clyde's street.

"I dunno," he looks forward, "I did want to go see Clerks 2." he suggests.

I laugh, "Yeah!" I glance at him for a moment, he's smiling. "Everyone that I talked to about it said that it was great." I turn onto the next road.

"Really?" Kyle asks, "I know that **I've **been looking forward to it for a long time." He gazed outside smiling, "Hey,"

I glance at him again smiling, "What?"

"Did you ever see that clip of Clerks that was kinda like a bonus? I think it was called 'The Flying Car'." he asks. I remember.

"Oh my God that was hilarious! Is it on the DVD?" I ask him.

"Yeah on the new one," he answers, still smiling.

I look at him and started to quote the beginning, _"You know its times like this when I feel that we've been lied to by the Jetsons." _

We both laugh.

He responds,_ "What do you mean?" _

We both laugh again. We continued to quote the entire clip until we reached Kyle's house, and then I ended it.

_"You'd do it with a bunch of guys just to get car? I thought I knew you man," _At that point we started laughing and we didn't stop. It felt great. I got my best friend back. Nothing has changed. We stop laughing a bit and then he starts to gather his things.

"Well dude," he opens the car. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Keep it real," he slams the door.

"Ok Kyle, Night!" I yell out to him,

He waved.

I pulled out of his driveway and started to head home. _That was nice. _I thought to myself. I was only about a second away from my house, we live pretty close. _He really is the same person. _I pull into my driveway. I get out of my car and unlock the door. My sister's on the couch watching TV, my mom's washing dishes, and I think my dad is upstairs. I put my coat on the coat rack and walk upstairs. My mom says Hi, I say Hi back. I walk past the bathroom, my dads taking a shower. I walk into my room and shut my door. I plop myself on my bed and just started to think.

_Kyle really is the sane guy he's always been. _I roll over and look at a picture of us from our junior year of high school. We were at some random theme park having a blast.

_He's the same guy, he just likes other guys now. _I put the picture back. _He's the same guy, he just likes Kenny now._

I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't identify this emotion very easily.

"He's the same guy; he just likes someone else now." I stand up and look out my window.

"He's he same guy, he just likes Kenny more than me now."

_(TBC)_


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Day

Chapter 11: Secret Day (SPOV) 

The next morning I woke up in a cold sweat. I examined my surroundings and discovered that I fell asleep with my clothes on. "Shit" I hopped out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, I was a mess. I looked at myself in the mirror and said to myself, "Well Stan, today you go out with Kyle. Everything is going to be the same as it ever was. Kyle's your best friend. You're going out as best friends today." I felt something missing.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was about to walk out of the bathroom when I noticed I was still wearing my sweater. I looked at it hard and thought, "I wonder if he noticed that I was wearing the one he gave me when I pointed out that he was wearing the one I gave him." I walked out of the bathroom.

I walked into my room and changed my clothes. Kyle didn't give these to me, but I still liked them.

I ambled down the stairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat. The movie starts at 12:15 and it's already 11:45. "I should get going." I said to myself.

I grabbed my coat and walked outside. Another cold morning. I opened my car door and started the engine. _Today will be a better day._

(KPOV)

I woke up a bit early today. I knew the movie was at 12:15 so I made sure that I was ready to go when Stan arrived. I looked at my reflection in the window. "I look good." I reassured myself as I watched what was going on outside. Nothing. It's too early for anything to happen. _But not too early for my date with Stan. _

I started to blush. "It would be pretty cool if that was what it really was."

I reflected on last nights events. I shuddered when I remembered what Stan said.

_"Fine then! Live your fag life with Kenny! Catch a STD or two! SEE IF I CARE!" _

I shut my eyes. _Don't think about that Kyle. _

I opened my eyes again. This time, I remembered the other thing he said to me.

_"I only want you to be happy Kyle, even if it's with Kenny and not me." _

I blushed even harder. I even started to tear up. _What in the world was that suppose to mean?_

A tear fell down my cheek, but then I heard a car pull up my driveway. I wiped off my tears and regained my composure. I waited until I heard the...

Knock.

I headed for the door. Opened it.

"Hi Kyle," Stan greeted my as I grabbed my scarf from the banister. Stan watched me from the door.

"You wear a scarf?" Stan eyed me weirdly.

"Yeah, it's cold!" I defended myself.

Stan still was eyeing me strangely.

"Oh whatever," I walked past him as we both laughed.

I experienced a weird de ja vou.

I walked toward his car and he unlocks it for me. I climb in the passenger seat and he pulls out of my driveway. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" he suggests.

"The movie starts in 30 minutes though," I look towards him, "Will we have time."

He thinks about it, "Well I was thinking more on the lines of bringing something into the movie theater. They overprice everything inside." He looks at me.

"Oh yeah, we could get some kind of snackage going on." He starts to pull into a convenience store. I pull out a five.

He parks the car and I walk out. He follows. We walk in and I go straight for the candy, "_Sugar Free, Sugar Free"_ I whisper to myself as I rummage through the stacks of candy they provide. I grab two packs of sugar free Jolly Ranchers.

"You know they have sugar free Hershey Bars now," he says to me as he grabs a pack of Starbursts.

I laugh, "Yeah, which taste like shit." I grab a diet coke in the fridge up front.

"Really?" he takes a look at the ingredients in the Hershey bar which has no sugar in it. Who ever heard of such a thing…

"Hm, yeah I wouldn't trust a chocolate bar that's sugar free." He puts it back. I walk up with my candy and my coke. He puts his down next to mine.

"Is this all?" the cashier asks him.

"Yeah," he hands her a ten. He just paid for my stuff.

"Stan, I have money, you didn't have to do that." The cashier gives him his change.

"I was an ass last night, it's the least I could do." We walk out of the store. I'm blushing.

We get in the car and I put the candy in my coat pockets and I hide my coke inside my jacket.

"What are you doing?" Stan asks me as he watches me hide my food.

"Don't you know?" I ask him, "Theater workers hate it when you bring your own stuff in. They want you to buy their crap." I get situated.

Stan looks at his candy, "I never noticed."

"It's bad business. They lose money." I added.

Stan tries to hold back his laughter. "You sounded really Jewish when you said that."

"Shut the fuck up, Stan." I punch him as we drive out of the store. He's laughing. I smile.

(SPOV)

There's the movie theater. I drive in and park in the back. I grab my candy; I shove it in my jacket. Kyle gets out of the car and his coke falls out of his coat onto the ground, "Shit," I hear him say. He leans over to pick it up and his candy slips out of his pockets, "SHIT!" I start laughing.

"Here," I help him out. I take his candy and I put it with mine. "Thanks," Kyle gets up.

"I hope your coke doesn't explode." I mention to him as he looks at it.

"It sure is fizzy," he laughs, "I hope it doesn't go off in the movie theater.

"That would be hilarious," I picture it happening in my head.

Kyle puts the coke away, "Ok then, I'll make sure I point it your way when I open it."

"Dude, I'll fucking kill you," I threaten him as I walk towards the box office.

He gets out his coke and acts like he's going to open it in front of me. I freak out and push him away, he laughs. "Don't you try that shit on me!" I shout at him as I get out my money and walk towards the ticket guy.

"Two for Clerks 2," he gets two tickets out.

"**Stan,** I can pay for **myself. **I have **money**." Kyle lectures me.

I take the tickets, "Dude calm down, I got paid last week. I can handle it." He stares me down angrily. "Let me do something nice for you," I walk into the theater. "I have the money," He follows me. I let him catch up with me as I get closer to his ear and whisper, "_Unlike Kenny."_

I can't read his reaction, its dark in the theater. Something tells me he's blushing. _That felt gay._

We find two seats near the back since we usually give our own commentary during any movie we see with each other, we laugh pretty hard sometimes.

The movie starts, "Here's your candy Kyle," I hand him his sugar free Jolly Ranchers. "Thanks," he opens the bag. He takes out his coke, looks at me, we're starting to crack up, opens it…

_HISSSSSSS _

"**Oh my God!" **Kyle holds out the raging coke bottle and we both laugh hysterically. He sets it on the floor, people look at us. They're already annoyed.

"Sorry," he manages to say. I can't breathe I'm laughing so hard.

"_Can't breathe," _I'm wheezing as I try to calm down, _"Can't breathe."_

Shit. My asthma. I rummage around my pockets for my inhaler. Found it, I shake it.

I inhale the mist. I'm ok now.

Kyle looks at me, "Are you okay dude?"

I calm down, "Yeah man, that was just too funny."

We both look at the coke, it's done fizzing. Kyle picks it up and takes a sip. I look at the screen. "Dude, I didn't know Rosario Dawson was in this movie,"

Kyle replied, "Yeah, wasn't she Mimi in Rent?"

I looked at him awkwardly, "You watched Rent?"

"Shut up," he grunts.

We basically did that sort of stuff throughout the movie. Laughing pretty hard at some of the parts. I think the entire theater hates us by now. We're having a blast.

When the movie was over, Kyle and I watched the credits and saw who was who.

"Oh my god! Ben Affleck made an appearance!" We both noticed his name in the credits.

"Dude ever since that guy showed up at South Park, I always thought he was a creep." Kyle kept watching the screen.

"Yeah, didn't Cartman give him a hand job?" I asked him.

"Dude I don't want to know," We started getting out of our seats.

The theater emptied out and we noticed some people looking at us while mumbling stuff under their breathe, Kyle and I laughed.

We walked back to the car and got in. I start the engine and head to Kyle's house. Kyle's house is closer to the movie theater than mine, we were there in like 2 minutes.

"Did you notice that Jason Mewes was wearing a Buddy Christ shirt?" I asked Kyle as I pulled onto his driveway.

"Yeah, Dogma was a pretty funny movie." He stepped out of my car, "Well I'll see you later Stan,"

"Wait," I call out to him. He turns around. "What Stan," he asks.

"Uh, do you want to go back to my place and chill?" I invite him over.

Kyle looks at the ground, "Well I promised Kenny that I would stop by his place tonight, but I'll hit you up on the next time, ok?"

Rejected.

"Oh okay, that's cool." I put my car in reverse, "See ya Kyle,"

"Bye Stan," he walks towards his door.

I've never felt so lonely before in my entire life.

_(TBC)_


	12. Chapter 12: Breathless

Chapter 12: Breathless (SPOV) 

I got home and eyed my couch. It was looking pretty freaking comfy. Hang my coat up and I walk over and dive head first into it.

_God damn it Kyle, I pay for you the entire day and you go back to your precious Kenny. Where's the appreciation in that?_

I turn on the TV. A soap.

"_Marsha I can't believe you! After everything that we've been through?" _some random guy shouts at his presumed girlfriend.

"_I couldn't help it Richard, I'm with Michael now!"_ She replies crying on the floor.

"_I can't believe it! What has Michael ever done for you? I've known you way longer than Michael has." _I cringe.

"_But Richard! I never knew you felt this way about me."  
"I've loved you for the longest time Marsha, I was just too scared to tell you."_

"_Oh Richard,"_

"_Marsha," _

Click. I turn off the TV.

"Soaps suck," I walk into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I turn on the radio.

"_So Elizabeth, you can't decide on whom you like better, your best friend or your next door neighbor."_

"_Yeah DJ Ryan, My best friend knows me so much more but I don't think he likes me. But my neighbor is totally into me. I don't want to make my best friend jealous." _

Click.

"Nothing is on today!" I yell to myself. I make myself a turkey sandwich and angrily sit down on one of the kitchen chairs and start devouring my sandwich.

My dad walks down the stairs, probably heading off to work. He notices me scowling as I eat my turkey sandwich.

"What's up Stan, you look upset."

I look up at him, "Nothing." I bite at my sandwich.

"Oh really," He asks. He sits down.

I put my sandwich down, "Kyle's being a bitch." I didn't want to get into extreme details, "He's hanging out with Kenny a lot more now."

"I'm sure there's a reason. He might be your best friend but he doesn't have to be attached to your hip." I take another bite of my sandwich.

"He's not your girlfriend, I mean come on." He gets up and grabs his coat. "I'm late, I hope everything works out." He walks out the door.

"_He's not your girlfriend." _

It was then where I came to the realization of a thought that hasn't crossed my mind yet. I realized what emotion I felt last night.

Jealousy.

I stare of into the next room. "I'm jealous," I repeat to myself. But what was I jealous of? I was jealous of a lot of things. I was jealous of the time Kyle spends with Kenny. I mean I could be with him tonight, I could have been with him at the party, and I could have been with him at the coffee house. But Kenny was there, and I'm not trying to say that I mind Kyle hanging out with Kenny but… I guess that's another thing I'm jealous of. I'm jealous that Kyle likes Kenny more than me.

I'm jealous of their relationship in general.

_So what do I want. _I walk upstairs to my room and close the door. _Do **I **want that kind of intimacy _"Eh," I say to myself. "I don't think I'm **that **gay." I growl, "I don't think I'm gay at all." I throw myself on my bed and punch my pillow.

_**Then what do I want? **_

I look at the picture again. I look at how happy we were. How much fun we had; how much fun we had with each other.I knew then what it was I wanted. _I want Kyle. _

I sat upright in my bed. _I want Kyle all to myself. _I put the picture down. _I don't know if I want the intimacy, I don't know if I want the whole gay package, I don't know if I want to be gay but…_

I know that I want Kyle.

Then I realized what this was all about, what I was feeling throughout these couple of days. No girl or guy that I will ever meet could ever compete with the relationship that I have with Kyle. No one will ever care for me as much as he does. And I don't think I'll ever meet someone that I will care for as much as I care for him.

"Kenny was right," I cried to myself, "I am too late." I feel myself fall into deep despair. "I'm too late Kyle."

I lay the picture down flat on its face. The tears wouldn't stop falling, "I missed my chance."

(KPOV)

"Hello Kenny?" I spoke into the phone.

"**Kyle! What took you so long"** Kenny shouted into the phone.

"Get a grip man, I had a lot of stuff to think about." I replied.

"Did you go to the movies?" he asked.

"Yes, he paid for my ticket and for my snacks." I felt horrible. Kenny made my date with Stan today sound like some sort of plan.

"Great! That's a good sign, did he hit on you?" I tried to remember.

"I don't think so, and if he did I didn't notice." I remember something Stan whispered to me after he said that he had money,

"_Unlike Kenny." _

I jolt a little, _does that count? _

"Well anyway." I hear Kenny, "Come see me tomorrow. We'll talk."

"Ok Kenny, Bye."

"Bye Sweet Pea." Click.

I hang up my cell phone and lay it on my bedside table. I think about the entire day and I say to myself, "It sure felt like a date." I nuzzle into my bed sheets and fall asleep.

(Kenny's POV)

I hang up the phone and throw it on the recliner. I continue to watch TV, but I'm really hungry. _Too bad I don't have anything._

_Ringgggg_

I look at my phone. "Damn it I just sat down," I walk over to the phone to see who it is.

"Cartman?" I answer the phone. "I thought you were away in Colorado Springs?" I bark at him.

"_KENNAH! YOU WOULDN"T BELIEVE THE CHICKS HEYAH! YOU NEED TO COME DOWN AND PARTAH WITH MEH" _I roll my eyes.

"Oh really, you sound drunk as hell." It's hardly even party hours yet.

"_KENNAH YOU'RE SUCH A PRICK!" _pause, "_TOMORRAH NIGHT! THERE'S A PARTY NEAR SOUTH PARK! YAH SO FUCKIN LUCKY! YOU NEED TO BE THERE!"_

"All right Cartman," I kick off my shoes. "Where is it?"

_"Uhh, I THINK IT'S NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN. NEAR CARL'S WAREHOUSE. I THINK IT MIGHT BE **IN **CARL'S WAREHOUSE."_ It's really noisy in the background.

"All right Cartman, I might go." I sink into my couch.

"_YOU BETTER GET YA TINY ASS OVER THERE TOMMORAH NIGHT!" _click.

"Whatever," I hang up the phone.

I grin. "Maybe this party will come in handy."

I look at the wall. There's a of a picture of Cartman, Stan, Kyle and I. I focus on Kyle and Stan. "Maybe this is the party we've been waiting for Kyle."

_(TBC)_


	13. Chapter 13: Got it All

Chapter 13: Got it all (KPOV)

"You talked to **who**" I couldn't believe it. Kenny brings me out here at 11:30 am. I'm freaking tired.

"You heard me," Kenny sat down on his sofa, "Cartman called me last night and told me about a party near the outskirts of town that's happening in about 5 hours. When happy hour begins." I blinked.

"I haven't heard from Cartman it seems like, forever!" I sat down on the recliner. I'm getting pretty use to Kenny's TV room.

"But yeah," Kenny grabs the wine he told me to bring. I hope my mom doesn't notice it's gone. "We're going."

"Oh no we are **not**" I sit back into my recliner, "I'm not going to **any **party that Cartman's associated with." I look away from Kenny, "Probably full of Nazi, Racist Skinheads."

Kenny put down the bottle, "Don't worry," he rubs my leg with his, "I'll protect you." He's giving me that lustful look again.

"Kenny, please. You're as skinny as a twig. You can't defend **yourself**." I pull my leg away.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Stan would protect you." Kenny jokes.

I blush ferociously. "He's coming?"

"You have to invite him." He replies.

"No way, remember what happened last party? I'm not risking our relationship again." I cross my arms.

"Kyle," Kenny states, "Stan has given you all of the signs that he's totally jealous." I listen.

"Sure he might get peeved. But imagine this." He takes another swig of wine. "You know how some parties give out awards in the end, like 'The most drunk', 'The most funny', 'the most sexy,' '**the cutest couple'?" **

I nod, "Yeah, I heard about those. How do you know that this will be one of them?"

"Cartman only goes to those. He wants to win all of the 'The most drunk' awards available. But anyway. Imagine if you and I got the cutest couple award? **Oh **or this." He gets closer to me, "_Imagine if we win 'King and Queen of the Party'? _Can you **imagine **how jealous Stan would get?" I think about it.

"I guess he would get pretty jealous but is it worth it?" I ask Kenny. He's still drinking.

He puts down the bottle again. "He won't be angry at you. He might be angry at me, but not you. He would only get jealous."

I sigh, "Alright Kenny, you've been right about everything so far, I guess this will work out too… I hope." I bury my head in my hands.

"Kenny pats me on my back, "Relax Kyle!" He throws me my cell phone. "Call him up." I take my cell phone.

I nervously look at it and give in, I speed dial Stan. It's ringing.

"Hey Kyle! What's going down."

_Here goes nothing. _"Hey Stan. I know we just went to a party the other night but like, there is a huge party going down near the outskirts of town and, you wanna come?"

Hesitation. "Uh sure, is Kenny going?" I quickly look at Kenny, I hold the mouth piece of the phone.

"_Are you coming!" _I ask him.

Kenny quickly shakes his head, _"Tell him no!" _

"No Kenny isn't coming, he has something to do." I wait for an answer.

"Oh ok, sure I'll go. What time is it? Do you want me to pick you up?" I'm relieved.

"It's at five and sure, I'd like that. It's near Carl's Warehouse." I tell him,

"Ok, I'll see you around 4:30 Kyle, talk to you then."

"Bye Stan,"

"Bye, Kyle". Click.

Kenny starts to talk, "So Stan has gotten to the point where he won't even go to the same place if you and I are there. Interesting." He rubs his head.

"What does that mean? Are you really not going?" I ask him. Not knowing his intentions.

"Oh I'm going. It just means that he wants you all to himself. He won't stick around if I have you all up in my grill." I blush.

"So are you going to meet us there," I ask him. I half-heartedly want him to stay home.

"Yeah, I'll give a guest appearance late at night when they start judging." He looks at me. "You can be with him until then. But no flirting!" he scolds. I look up, "He can flirt with you, but don't flirt with him!" he continues.

"People have to know that you and I are together to make this work out. We **have **to get those awards."

"Ok Kenny," I walk towards the door. "I need to get ready."

"All right babes, I'll see you late tonight."

"Bye Kenny" I close the door.

Kenny picks up his phone call a number. It picks up. "Kenny, what's up."

"Hey Mitch, listen bud I need you to do me a _favor_…"

_(TBC)_


	14. Chapter 14: The Night of the Party I

Chapter 14: The Night of the Party I (SPOV) 

It's been 4 hours since Kyle has called me. It's almost time for me to go get him. I'm already dressed, I already ate, and I'm already nervous.

_I sure hope tonight doesn't end up a complete disaster. _It shouldn't though, Kenny's not coming. I have Kyle all to myself. All to myself.

_Maybe I'll tell him._

"Or maybe I won't." I sit on my couch and turn on the TV. Still nothing interesting. I blankly stare at the TV for another thirty minutes. I'm so pre occupied that my stomachs starting to churn.

"Time to go." I get up, turn off the TV and head outside.

I look at myself, I don't look too bad. Appropriate attire for a party of this magnitude. I heard other people talk about this party actually. This party is supposed to be **huge. **One of the largest in South Park's history. Rumor has it that a bunch of people from Colorado Springs decided to move one of their big party's over here because we only have one cop. I say that's pretty smart.

I get in my car, I'm off. One block, two blocks, three blocks, Kyle's. I honk the horn. I see the door open. There he is. It's raining today so he bolts towards my car. Open's it up, he's inside.

"Hey dude, I have an umbrella so it won't be so harsh when we get to the party." I motion towards my backseat where I kept it.

"Dude, umbrellas are so gay…" he mentions.

"Well so are you!" I respond quickly.

"Just take me to the god damned party!" Kyle shouts. Dude he set himself up!

It took a while to get there, and we didn't say much. I guess we were both nervous about this party. The last party was a disaster, but at least I know about everything. I don't think I'll be expecting any more surprises.

I pull up to Carl's warehouse, cars **everywhere**.

"Or maybe I will," I say to myself as I park my car a couple blocks away. "Are you sure that you don't want to use that umbrella?" I ask Kyle who just opened the door, realizing that it's pouring. "Maybe I will." I hand him the umbrella.

I get out of the car and I'm hit with a gallon of water. I'm already soaked. I run around towards the sidewalk and I'm met with Kyle who brings the umbrella over my head as well.

I pull out, "Dude you don't have too."

"You're soaking wet!" he brings the umbrella over my head again.

"Fine, fine." I'm blushing a bit since we look really gay.

Kyle laughs, I think he noticed that too.

We started to run towards the building when we saw some familiar faces. Kyle undid the umbrella and threw it on a nearby ledge. We walked inside, it was crazy. People were spilling from every crevice. Leaning off of balconies, piling on top of each other, Shooting corks at people, passing out on the dance floor. _I've never seen a party this crazy. _

I was still gawking at the sight, when I heard a familiar voice towards the middle of the dance floor.

"EVERYBODEH TAKE OFF THEIR SHIRTS!"

Cartman.

"**WHOOOO!"**all of the girls scream as they take off their shirts and dance in front of Cartman's video camera.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he shouts as he films each drunk and crazy girl.

I try to stay hidden, but it's so tight in here I can't move. I don't know if Kyle has spotted him, but I take his hand and drag him towards the stairs. I see Cartman turn around, I think he spotted us. _Shit. _

"HEY HIPPIE!" he shouts. I try to get up the stairs. I failed. He budges his way through the crowd. "STAN WAIT UP YOU TREE HUGGER!" He shouts as he gets five feet closer to me. I give up. Kyle hides behind me.

Cartman topples me over, "Dude! Cartman! What in the hell are you doing!" I let him fall on the floor.

"Lame man, Lame" he gets up and looks at me. "What have you been DOING for the past month man! It's Winter break! Grab a beer! Get wasted!" he practically yells at my face.

"Will do Cartman," I start to walk away, "Will do…"

"HEY!" Cartman yells again. "DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY YOU FREAKIN JEW!"

_Damn_

Kyle turns around, "Hi Cartman," he calmly states as he succumbs to the enormous alcoholic.

"Man you guys are lame!" he takes a swig of whisky from his flask, "Go be lame upstairs or something."

"All right Cartman," We start to walk upstairs.

"AND DON'T COME DOWN HERAH UNTIL YOU GUYS ARE DRUNK AS HELL!" he yells up.

And we did just that.

Kyle and I drank practically everything available in that party house. Every hour we would partake in some of the weirdest drinking games that they offered. We got so drunk that at one point we were full on hanging out with Cartman. I was just thankful that I got my best friend back, Kyle and I were having a blast.

It was getting towards the last couple hours of the party where Kyle and I decided to sober up a bit. We snacked constantly so that it could absorb some of the beer in our stomachs. Thank god that Kyle and I are tolerant. It took another hour for us to calm down. We weren't hung over, but the buzz was still there.

"Dude, do you think we'll be hung over tomorrow morning?" I ask Kyle.

"I dunno, I feel fine now." He replied as he ate another pretzel.

We were munching on some more pretzel sticks, trying to take away the buzz, when all of a sudden we hear a commotion coming from the door.

"OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD SHOW UP!" A girl screamed.

I heard some more girls, "YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU LATE."

Everyone was screaming and cheering as a guy walked through the door. Everyone was surrounding him so I couldn't see him very well. I really had no clue until I heard him speak.

"It's very nice of you guys to greet me so, but I was wondering if any of you have seen my boyfriend." Everyone gasps at the news. The guy looks up and eyes us both.

_Kenny._

_ (TBC)  
_


	15. Chapter 15: The Night of the Party II

AU: I just want to thank everyone that read or reviewed my story. You guys really kept me going. This idea was in my head for a while, the whole Kenny/Kyle deal. Kenny is such a great character, I really wanted to take advantage of that. So I added him with my OTP, Stan/Kyle, and this is it. This is the last chapter of Substitite Stan.Yet there is more depth in the title than I originally thought, like the whole substitute part of it. Kenny is the substitute Stan, but is that all he ever was to Kyle this whole time? How does Kenny feel about that? Well, we'll find out in the concluding chapter of Substitute Stan-

Chapter 15: The Night of the Party II (KPOV) 

_No way. _Kenny makes his way up the stairs. _Not now Kenny please, I've been having so much fun with Stan… _

"Kyle baby!" Everyone is watching while he comes over to me and hugs me. Stan is pissed.

"**Kenny!"**Stan yells as everyone looks towards him. Kenny looks up, looking at him with nonchalant eyes.

"Oh hi Stan." Kenny monotones. "Having fun with Kyle?" he nudges my neck with his head, and then looks towards Stan again. "Well times up, he's mine for tonight." He takes me down to the dance floor.

"**Kenny you get back here**!" Kenny ignores Stan's cries.  
I watch as he rams through people trying to get downstairs, "**KENNY!" **he screams. I'm too shocked to cry.

"Kenny! I didn't know Kyle was your boyfriend!" I heard one girl say.

"You guys make such a good couple!" I hear another.

Kenny keeps talking to them answering all of the crowd's questions about this new relationship. A relationship that doesn't even exist.

Kenny keeps wrapping his hands around me. Touching me, patting me, pinching me, but I don't respond. My blank, unleaded eyes stare at the dance floor and I don't care. I look up to where Stan is. The crowd is keeping him back.

He's looking at me with defeated eyes. I start to tear up. Kenny jolts me, I look up and answer a question someone asked me. I can't concentrate. Stan is hurt. I want to go to him.

Stan walks back upstairs and sulks to the bar. I can't stand this anymore.

"Kenny!" I yell at him. He looks at me with his eye liner, make up and mascara. A painted face that I'm oh too familiar with. Kenny's just like any other girl out there. Some freaking poser that I just can't stand. A lie that's covered up with tight clothing and a masked face. No wonder I turned gay.

"Kenny I need to talk to you," I pull him over as people gawk at the two of us holding hands and going somewhere private.

"Kyle what's wrong?" he asks me. Like he doesn't know,

"Kenny I'm sick of this." I sneer at him. "I want to be with Stan. I don't care if he doesn't like me like a boyfriend, I still want to be with him."

"Kyle is you feel that way then…"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Kenny was interrupted. Some guy stood on the dance floor with a list. I looked, Kenny looked, and Stan peered over the balcony with the same looking glow on his face from the other night.

"I have the winners of tonight's contest," Kenny tensed up and I just drowned out. Stan walked back to the bar.

I didn't pay attention. I was too upset. I randomly heard people's names that won, Cartman ended up winning the drunk award. Some other chick the slut award…

"AND NOW FOR THE COUPLE AWARD," Kenny took my hand. I barely lifted my head up to hear the name.

"THE WINNER'S ARE," Kenny smiled. W_hat? _

"KENNY AND KYLE!"

_No._

Kenny took me up to the middle of the dance floor. This wasn't happening.

"_Thanks Mitch. _" Kenny whispers to the guy.

"Anytime Kenny, everyone just **loves **you two guys together." He hands Kenny a beer. Everyone around us is cheering. I feel like passing out. They all touch Kenny and touch me as well, Kenny has his hand around my waist and I just don't care anymore. Everyone looks like sneering and laughing demons. My hair falls in my face as I sluggishly look up at the balcony, Stan is watching the entire thing.

"AND NOW FOR THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE PARTY!" the Mitch guy yells, "On popular request," Kenny looks smug.

"KENNY AND KYLE ARE THE WINNERS!" I almost fall down. Everyone is jumping around me. _No Kenny No, please don't take me up there. _He's taking me up there. I shake my head in disbelief as the queens tiara gets placed on my head. Kenny smiles proudly into the audience as he waves. He wraps his hand around my waist again. I snapped, "KE…"

"**KYLE!" **I heard Stan yell from the crowd. Everyone looks back. Stan is standing in the back. Everyone gave him a walkway, He's all I see.

Kenny stands still, allowing him to speak. All my attention falls on my best friend who looks as if he is going to faint.

"Kyle," everyone is silent. "Enough is Enough." He walks toward me.

I start to cry as I brought my hand up to my face.

"Please Kyle! Stop going out with Kenny!" he yells to me. I'm full on crying right now, my Stan is saving me.

"I can't stand it anymore," He falls on the edge of the dance floor. "I can't share you."

_This is what I have been waiting for. _

"I need you Kyle." He kneels, "I can't share you…"

Every ounce of me is concentrating on his words.

"I want you to myself." He pauses.

Everyone is watching and paying close attention at this point.

"Kyle I," He chokes on his words, "I Love You, Kyle."

I fall to the floor and bawl uncontrollably.

(SPOV)

_What have I done. _I look around and everyone is watching me. Kyle is five feet ahead of me crying his eyes out. I ruined the party.

"_I'm going to leave now," _I croak. I make a run for it.

I storm out the door into the freezing rain. I look around for my car and run as fast as I could. The rain hides my many tears. I was about to open the car door when I hear a commotion coming from the warehouse, I look over.

It was Kyle.

I didn't hesitate. I knew doing this whole thing was a bad idea. Now Kyle is going to come over and curse me out. I dash into my car. _This is the worst day in my entire life._

"STAN," I hear him outside. He runs over to my car and bangs on the window. I can't help it. I slowly step outside my car, I walk over to where he is standing.

"Stan," he starts to cry again.

I choke on my words, "Kyle, words can't express to you how... sorry I am." He looks at me with empty eyes.

I continue, "But it's true, I Love You Kyle." He listens. He seems hollow and unresponsive, I grow impatient.

"Look man," my voice gets louder, "I don't want to sound gay and all. I don't even want to **be** gay. But,"

He's standing firm, still listening to my every word. I face my car.

"I can't live like this anymore, I need you in my life forever," I turn around to look at him again, but I was caught off guard. As soon as I started to face him he lunges toward me. Holding me. Crying into me.

Paralyzed.

I couldn't help but hug him back. He was warm even though the rain was freezing. His hair was wet, but still kept it's frizz. He smelled natural, and his body melted with mine. I've never felt so complete in my entire life. We shared a tight embrace for about a minute, both crying and hugging, and then Kyle broke it to tell me something.

"Stan, I'm so sorry," he wipes his face, "I came out to Kenny a couple days ago and we came up with a plan to see if you cared about me, in that sort of way." He inhaled.

"I though it was cruel at first but we were getting results. Yet, when Kenny tore me apart from you tonight, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be with you."

He hugged me again, "Even if you didn't love me like that." He cried some more.

"Shhhhh," I cooed as I leaned up against my car, still holding Kyle.

"I didn't want to tell you that I was gay." He cried out again. "I was so afraid that you would hate me." He tightened his grip on my jacket.

We are soaked. Our clothes were baggy and our hair was drenched. Yet all I could really think about as how happy I was that this was all over. I held him tight against me.

"So you and Kenny are over?" I asked him.

"Completely." He tells me. I'm overjoyed.

"And he doesn't mind?" I ask him.

Kyle inhales again, "He did all this so that we could be together." He looks at me.

"Even if it hurt your feelings, he wanted to see if you cared." He relaxes on my chest.

"And you do," he holds me lovingly.

"Yeah," I comb his hair with my fingers. "All I needed was a situation like this for me to realize it."

He looks up again, "So you really love me?" he asks me. He's smiling. I'm loving this.

"Yup. It took me a while to realize it but, I Love You Kyle." I hug him and whisper into his ear.

"_You're the only thing that I need."_

He looks at me and shuts his eyes. I feel his head come closer to mine. _Oh God _

He kissed me, and I let him do it. Oh did I ever. I let him explore every inch of my mouth and it felt divine. I made sure that I did the same; I dove into every crevice of his mouth. No girl ever tasted this way, this is what I was looking for. I finally had my Kyle back, and he was mine, and no one else's.

We stood in the rain kissing and holding each other for a good amount of time. I noticed he was getting cold so I suggested,

"Hey, do you want to go back to my place?"

He hugged me tighter, "Do I ever,"

I opened the door for him and he got inside. I ran around to my door and climbed in. We looked at each other and smiled. I cranked up the heat in my car.

"When we get home I'll ask my mom if you can spend the night… she's a little bit more lenient when it comes to drinking."

"Thanks Stan," he puts his hand on mine.

"Anything for you, Kyle," I smile as he rests his head on my shoulder.

I put the car into drive, and we're on our way home.

Epilogue

"Geez, Kenny. Aren't you going to go after them?" Annie asks me.

"Yeah, Kenny! What are you going to do about it?" Someone else asks me.

I take the crown off my head and walk back upstairs. "It's none of my business. They're best friends. Kyle deserves to have a talk with his best friend."

"That guy nearly proposed to him!" someone else shouts, "They didn't seem like 'best friends'!" I sigh.

"I won't interfere." I walk upstairs and everyone makes way. Utterly confused about the events that just took place.

I see Mitch in the distance, he has the back door open which leads into a small closet. Everyone resumes partying.

"_So Kenny, you ready?"_ he asks me as I approach him slowly.

"Yeah, Mitch. I do owe you one." He slaps my ass.

"Good, because there are **no **safe words tonight." He drags me into the closet.

I close my eyes and take it. I'll take it like all the other times before where I had to sell myself for some cash. It doesn't matter what they want, I'll do it. I'm broke and untalented. The only thing I can do is fuck and everyone knows it too.

But this time it's different; I didn't do this for cash, I did this for a friend. I felt like I had a purpose. I felt like I helped one of my best friends achieve a type of happiness that I'll never achieve.

I helped my friend to become loved.

_Ouch_ It's starting to hurt now. I started to cry a little.

I looked out of the window. The moon is shining brightly into the room. I smile as Mitch has his way with me. I close my eyes again.

_Perhaps one day, someone will help me too. _

End.


End file.
